the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Khazad-dûm
The Kingdom of Khazad-dum is one of the kingdoms of Durin's Folk on the server. It is currently the oldest continuously inhabited kingdom of its faction, as Erebor was abandoned between the reigns of connor7boss and Mathyas57. Originally founded at the West Gate, the kingdom has since expanded significantly to encompass most of the southern half of the Misty Mountains from Celebdil to Methedras. Additionally, the kingdom controls the region of Dunland to its southwest. As a dwarven kingdom, its king, Fearrippers has a seat on the Dwarven Lords' Council, of which he was a founding member. Government As its name implies, the Kingdom of Khazad-dum is a monarchy ruled by its King. The king has the title of High Lord of Azanulbizar, as lordship of this region grants the position of "High Lord" according to the system of the Dwarven Lords' Council, and as such wears gold-trimmed armor. The king controls all appointments to new ranks and accepts recruits, and handles foreign policy. Furthermore, he manages the taxes of the kingdom and their usage, dispensing funds where needed. Directly beneath the King stands the Heir. The king's heir (chosen through a system of agnatic primogeniture, most of the time being the son of the king in role-play) is the preeminent lord and holds the duties and privileges of the king when he's not online, but mostly acts as a lord and is most of the times handles as such. Theoretically below, but most of the time treated equal, the Heir are the Lords. Each lord rules over a region of the kingdom. They wield authority over their region so long as their commands do not conflict with the king's, and they have the right to formally admit players into the kingdom. Of these lords, the king picks one to be his Heir to the throne. The heir is the preeminent lord and holds the duties and privileges of the king when he is not online. Lords and the heir count as "Minor Lords" in the system of the Dwarven Lords' Council, and as such wear silver-trimmed armor. Below the lords are Thanes. A thane is either the heir to a region's capital build, or the owner of a build recognized by the kingdom but not the capital of a region. They hold power over their build and assist their local lord. They are permitted to wear silver-trimmed chestplate with their normal non-trimmed armor, to show their slightly elevated status over the normal dwarf. In addition to its obligations to the Dwarven Lords' Council and its alliances, the Kingdom of Khazad-dum presently has a mutual defense agreement with any citizens of Rivendell, a formal alliance with the Kingdom of Arnor, and an agreement of truce with the orcs of Gundabad. The kingdom considers the kingdoms of Rohan, Gondor, and the High-Elves to be friends. Our national anthem can be found here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxfoa23skHg Ranking Players of Khazad-dum * King - fearrippers, Lord Councilor of Khazad-dum, Minor Lord of Dunland, Lord of West Gate * Heir - Floonie, Minor Lord of Azanulbizar * Lord - Azwraith, Minor Lord of Celebdil * Lord - SoaringEagle12, Minor Lord of Methedras and Royal Guard of Khazad-dum * Lord - SpoangityBob, Advisor to the King, Lord of East Gate Regions The currently active regions of the Kingdom of Khazad-dum are as follows; Azanulbizar (Dimrill Dale) Capital: Khazad-dum Title Color: Dark Grey Lord: SpoangityBob Thane: Floonie Important Places: -Durin's Tower -Zigilgathol -Nimrodel Hold -Kheled-zaram Camp -Fundin-dum Encompassing the Dimrill Dale around the Kheled-zaram or Mirrormere and extending west halfway across the Misty Mountains, the region of Azanulbizar is the heartland of the kingdom. The massive city of Khazad-dûm lays in the mountains to the west, capital of the kingdom and one of the greatest builds of the server. To the north the region counts as its own the mountains of Celebdil (Zirakzigil) and Fanuidhol (Bundushathur), where at present the only main builds are Durin's Tower and Zigilgathol, the embassy of Forochel. In the lowlands of the dale rests the recruitment camp along the Kheled-zaram, as well as the road to Lothlorien. To the south lies the river-fort of Nimrodel Hold, the very first hold of the Kingdom, at the head of that river, and in the north through hidden mountain valleys is the personal mansion of the king, Fundin-dum. Azanulbizar is unique among the regions in that its lord is a High Lord and its Thane is a Minor Lord. West Gate Capital: West Gate Title Color: Cyan Lord: Thaumablazer Important Places: -Anvil -Glanduin Hold The first region of the kingdom to be built, West Gate is covers southeastern Eregion, extends south halfway to Mount Methedras, and then east halfway across the mountains where it meets the borders of Azanulbizar. West Gate was once one of the busiest and largest settlements of the entire server before the bulk of the kingdom began moving to Khazad-dum proper and Methedras. Located just west of the West Gate is the village of Anvil, a vacation destination for friends of the kingdom and one of Mevans' favorite places due to its humble and picturesque buildings and location. To the south, the river-fort of Glanduin Hold lies at the head of that river, next to an ancient dungeon constructed by the player Erunamo. Methedras (Nadabad) Capital: Mount Methedras Title Color: Orange Lord: SoaringEagle12 Important Places: -Entwash Hold (Mazzul Id Uslun) -Limlaith Hold (Lukhudgathol) -Isen Hold Centered around the city of Methedras, this region covers the bulk of the southern tip of of the Misty Mountains. Methedras itself is a vast imposing fortress with some of the richest ornamentation to be seen on the server. As the starting point of several of the great rivers of Middle-earth, the region of Methedras has three river-forts: Entwash Hold, Limlaith Hold, and Isen Hold. Celebdil (Zirakzigil) Capital: Durin's Tower Title Color: Light Grey Lord: Azwraith Zirakzigil is one of the great peaks in the Misty Mountains. On its peak stand Durin's Tower. It is one of the three Mountains of Moria, along with Caradhras and the Fanuidhol, under which lay the ancient Dwarf realm of Khazad-dûm. Dunland Capital: Dungathol (North Dunland) Title Color: Light Green Lord: fearrippers Important Places: -Dwarrowvale Dunland is a somewhat recent addition to the kingdom, taken over due to the lack of a proper extant Dunland faction, as well as to expand the building opportunities for dwarves of the kingdom. The capital at North Dunland waypoint, Dungathol, has a massive wall and a tavern to entertain guests. South Dunland features the fort of Duneard, a formidable bastion atop a steep hill. Dwarves do not properly live in Dunland, instead the lord and thane maintain their apartments and living spaces in Khazad-dum. They spend their time making the region look nice and helping any prospective Dunlending players to establish themselves. History To be added in the future. Laws of the Kingdom Laws and Strictures of the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm As laid down by King SpoangityBob, Fundin II Dwalinul, Uzbad Khazaddûmu. Fourth version, as laid by King SpoangityBob, Fundin II Dwalinul, Uzbad Khazaddûmu and published by heir Floonie, Zeleg IV Fundinul, Rayad Khazaddûmu Rule 1: Doors Always shut the door. If you see a door left open that you can access, shut that one too even if you are not the one who left it open. Rule 2: Builds 2a. Never alter a build without the permission of the build owner, even if you live there. 2b. A player's personal apartment space is theirs to re-arrange as they please, within the confines of the bronze banner that forms the center of their apartment. They have free rein, however they must not move their banner or add to their apartment beyond its limits. 2c. A player that has property inside a build that is not their own, who goes inactive without warning for long periods of time exceeding a month, can have their property seized and repurposed for the betterment of the build and resident lord. Rule 3: Banners 3a. Players who have property in a build they do not own must always keep their resident lord on the banner whitelist. This does not give the lord permission to take any items belonging to a resident player outside of rule 2c. Essentially, whoever owns a build must always have banner access to all parts of their build. 3b. Any player base that seeks recognition by the faction must keep the King of Khazad-dûm on the banner whitelists for all non-personal spaces. Rule 4: Admission of New Players 4a. Players new to the server asking to join the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm and any other proper dwarven kingdom should be helped by any dwarves of Khazad-dûm able to do so. This includes providing equipment, food, and aiding in their travels. When helping a potential dwarf, provide them full dwarven armor and a dwarven battleaxe, as well as two stacks of bread or equivalent food. Players who find this a struggle to afford can ask the King for the materials in return for their efforts. 4b. While any player can assist a new potential recruit, and even temporarily grant them housing in a build they own, ONLY lords and the King can officially allow them into the Kingdom. The conditions for this are 100 Durin’s Folk alignment, 0 or more Hobbit alignment, and reaching the Hall of Durin (throne room) at Khazad-dûm where the admittance will be enacted. Recruits must know and accept the laws of this document before joining. Rule 5: Combat 5a. Players must under no circumstances outside of accident or self-defense kill another dwarf player. This applies to all dwarf players in union to the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm. Renegade dwarf ("Petty Dwarf") players and kingdoms are exempt from this. 5b. Players must under no circumstances outside of accident or self-defense kill a player of a faction in formal alliance with the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm. At the time of the publishing of these laws the allied factions include: High Elves, Rangers of the North. 5c. Players who are online on the server must whenever possible attempt to aid the defense of the Kingdom’s allies should they fall under attack. Additionally, players should never aid players of a faction hostile or at war with the allies of the Kingdom. 5d. Players who can attack established Evil players are encouraged to do so, however if the Evil player is assisting a player that is new to the server it is preferred to spare that player so they may forge their own path. 5e. Players observing a conflict between players that are neutral with the Kingdom should consult the King or Thane before taking any actions. In the meantime they are advised to either stay clear of the conflict, or scout out what is going on in person to relay accurate info the Kingdom. Rule 6: Respect 6a. All players, good or evil, are permitted on a tour of Khazad-dûm for no charge, so long as they are not part of a faction that is at war with the Kingdom or its allies. Players should make an attempt to allow this unless they are particularly busy, or have a reason to believe the tourist would be up to no good. 6b. For the honor of the kingdom, no player will ever kill any player who entered their build under peaceful conditions except for self-defense. 6c. For the honor of the kingdom, no player will ever kill any player with whom they contracted a trade agreement so long as they remain in the same encounter with the player that they traded in. Self-defense is of course an exception to this. 6d. Players should make their best effort to formally address other players by their proper titles, if applicable. This is imperative for those with titles in a dwarven kingdom and especially the High King. Honoring players of other factions with their proper titles is also preferred, even filthy Gundabad orcs. When in discussion with an entitled member of an Evil faction, adding some kind of negative adjective is permissible within reason. 6e. When drawing items from public resource chests, such as in the storage room, players should only take what they require so others may share. Rule 7: Farms 7a. Players with access to farmland must always replant what was already growing should they do any harvesting, unless they have orders or permission from the resident lord to plant something different. 7b. Never jump in the farms. Ever. Jumping carries the risk of trampling crops. Just do not do it. Rule 8: Taxes 8a. All players of the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm are expected to help pay for the general welfare and general defense. To this end, on the 1st of every month each player is taxed by three stacks of wheat and a stack of coins, paid to the King of Khazad-dûm through the hopper at the Royal Treasury at Azanulbizar. This tax is to promote productive resource gathering, and gathered resources will be held for the purposes of providing thatch, feeding the starving, paying for material for the Kingdom in useful trades, and providing a hired unit defense force. 8b. Players of the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm who have earned the rank of Lord and wear full silver-trimmed dwarven armor are taxed twice as much, for six stacks of wheat and two stacks of coins. This is to reflect that with great power comes great responsibility. 8c. Players that have announced prolonged absence from the server or are facing hectic real life situations may be exempted from this tax. 8d. For the purposes of paying the tax, players need to make sure they provide their name with their payment so that the King knows who did so. Example: Floonie names his coins/pouch "Floonie" on the anvil naming bar. Another way is to put your taxes in a pouch, and rename that to your username using the rename bar. Any used pouches will be returned to the corresponding player's mailbox. 8e. Foreign players who desire to use the Mines of Moria for mining mithril are charged 100 coins and one mithril ore out of any they find once finished. Dwarven High Lords/Kings do not need to pay the coin charge, and the High King is not charged at all. Rule 9: Mail 9a. All players of the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm will have a publically accessible (either through direct chest opening or via hopper) chest in front of their primary living space or build labelled "Mailbox" so that other players may contact with them. Players should do their best to keep up with their mailbox, and take any mail they have read to another container of some sort so that senders can know their message was received. 9b. Never, ever take the mail out of someone else's mailbox. 9c. The King of Khazad-dûm (Uzbad Khazaddûmu) and the Thane of Khazad-dûm (Rayad Khazaddûmu) both have their mailboxes located in front of the faction player-wall in the throne room at Azanulbizar. Additionally, the King has a mailbox in the back left of the storage rooms at West Gate. Rule 10: Armor & Ranks In Dwarven factions, the mod's trimmed Dwarven armor is used to signify ranks. 10a. As set by the Dwarven Lord's Council: - Normal, trimless armor is for all Dwarves. - Silver trimmed armor is for Lords of important cities and the heir to a kingdom. A Thane may wear a silver trimmed chestplate, but no more. - Gold trimmed armor is for High Lords/Kings, players who rule a Dwarven kingdom. The Heir may wear a gold trimmed helmet in combination with his silver trim. - Mithril trimmed is for the High King of All Dwarves alone. 10b. As set by the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm: - Normal, trimless armor with a silver trimmed chestplate is for a Thane, someone who is either the owner of a small hold or the heir to another lord’s city. Note: Other Dwarven kingdoms only use the term Thane for heirs to builds and do not grant them silver trimmed helmets. 10c. Players may always wear actual mithril armor, this is not limited by the trim system in any way. Rule 11: Violating the law 11a. Violating the law will be punished or given a warning, depending on the conditions of the player and what the player did wrong. 11b. The punishment is to be decided by the King, the Thane or a judge. 11c. The punishment is to be executed in public. 11d. Judges are to be appointed/approved by the King or the Thane. Rule 12: Khazad-dûm Military Kingdom of Khazad-dum Orders of Battle In the event the kingdom should have need to muster itself for war, and a battle is to shortly befall it, the following procedures will be enacted with utmost haste: 12a. All citizens present shall muster to the Hall of Durin in their appropriately trimmed dwarven armor. Should an individual have the resources available to outfit himself in a complete set of mithril armor, he is permitted to do so. All citizens will bring with them a melee weapon of their choice, a dwarven pike, and some manner of ranged weapon and at least half a stack of arrows or bolts for it. Any dwarf found lacking in these items will be provided for. 12b. All citizens who lack hired units for the coming battle will receive coins fitting their duty in the battleline. Troops a player leads into battle will be as follows: Non-ranked citizens will be dubbed Bannerdwarf for the battle, and follow alongside their native lord, receiving: -50 coins for a Banner Bearer -450 coins for 9 Axe-Throwers Thanes will also muster alongside their native lord, and receive: -50 coins for a Banner Bearer -420 coins for 14 Dwarf Warriors Lords will be the muster and rally point for the citizens under their jurisdiction, receiving: -100 coins for 2 Banner Bearers -900 coins for 18 Boar Riders The Heir will marshal the entire host by bringing the lords together and maintaining the battle command should something ill befall the King. He receives: -150 coins for 3 Banner Bearers -1100 coins for 22 Boar Riders The King will lead the army as is his station once it is assembled and troops are fully raised. Drawing funds from his personal resources, he will deploy the following as his retinue: -4 Banner Bearers -26 Boar Riders 12c. Any citizen who for some reason is incapable of fielding the troops allotted to him by this Order of Battle will be granted a royal rhino and sent as an outrider to wreak havoc with enemy lines and skirmishes, or operate under direct orders from the king. 12d. In addition to the equipment described above, all citizens will be given a stack of bread derived from state funds to supplement their food reserves in the event of a long battle, as well as two mugs of potent Athelas Brew by the King to keep up his battle prowess. 12e. Overall command of the Khazad-dum army falls naturally upon the King. Should the King fall in battle or be forced to retreat, and a general retreat is not called, then command of the army falls upon the Heir of the kingdom. Should he either be missing or also become incapacitated, then command will fall upon the Lord present who received his title first among those present. In the calamitous event that the final Lord has fallen in battle, all remaining forces are to move into one formation, and either hold off what enemies they can or retreat as they see fit, with focus given to retrieving the equipment of their fallen lords. 12f. General tactics for the army as a whole are for Bannerdwarves and their ranged troops to flank the enemy and harass them. They will do what they can to avoid melee combat to utilize their throwing axes to maximum effect. Thanes and their melee troops will remain behind the Bannerdwarves and charge into combat against anyone who tries to get too close to the Bannerdwarves. If a proper melee begins and the enemy is not too overwhelming to be fought then all other elements of the battle line are to flank and charge the foe. At this point the role of Bannerdwarves and any rhino outriders present is to run down retreating enemies, or if enemy reinforcements are on the way, to warn the main line so it can reform and then try to repeat the entire process. 12g. Chat Commands for savvy commanders of the army: -“Tanar Durinul!” (To Battle sons of Durin!”) Said by the commander to sound the beginning of a battle, responded to by all troops present saying “Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!” (Axes of the Dwarves, the Dwarves are upon you!”). If the commander and his troops begin moving forward after this, it signals a general advance, but not a charge. -“Du Bekar!” (“To arms!”) To signal a general charge against the enemy line. -“Baruk Khazad!” (“Axes of the Dwarves!”) To signal a reform of the battleline, all troops should immediately head to the commander or a destination mentioned in the command. -“Khazad ai-menu!” (The Dwarves are upon you!”) Said at the end of a destination or enemy individual to show it must be captured or slain as a priority for the army. Example: “The gate of the fortress, Khazad ai-menu!” Guild System What is a Guild? Guilds are organizations within the kingdom that revolve around a certain trade. Any citizen is invited to join one. The point of the Guilds is to give citizens something to do if they feel like helping the kingdom but lack an active project to contribute to. How do they operate? Every Guild operates under a Guild Master. The Guild Master is nominated by the Guild’s members, and formally appointed by the King. The Guild Master is then in charge of the Guild’s day to day affairs and is expected to keep their Guild members list up to date on the kingdom’s wiki page once that section is added. Each Guild member is expected to follow their Guild Master’s lead in any Guild-related affairs. The Guild Master will also be in charge of the Guild’s Fellowship, which they will use to mark the banners of any Guild-exclusive areas they might possess (even Guild-exclusive areas must keep the King on their whitelist, however). Guilds are expected to provide a receipt of any foreign transactions they perform to the King. The Guild Master should maintain a ledger of past deals for record keeping. Any business the Guild does will allocate the revenues: 50% to the Guild member enacting the deal, 25% directly to the Royal Treasury, and 25% to the Guild Hall where a modest coin reserve will be maintained with what is necessary for the Guild to continue operation and draw funds from. Each Guild is charged with certain tasks that uphold the kingdom in some form or another. They will all have a central Guild Hall within Khazad-dum proper which only the Guild’s Fellowship will have access to, from which they will handle their affairs as well as store any excess stockpiles of Guild resources that are overflow from the community storage. A Guild may petition the King to establish a new kingdom-recognized Hold worthy of a Thane to further its own interests in a productive area, within reason. How do I join one? To join a Guild, simply talk to the Guild Master. They will decide if you are suited to joining the Guild and pass on the information promptly to the King for record keeping. The Guild Master will then add you to the Guild’s Fellowship. What do I get for joining? Membership in a Guild is completely voluntary, and primarily a method for players seeking advancement or roleplay the chance to show their work ethic. Joining a Guild changes your monthly tax obligations and gives you new responsibilities, as well as the potential for advancement both by rank and in the esteem of your peers. Guilds also present opportunities to deal with other factions, potentially opening doors and creating new friendships. Overall the Guilds are here to prove how fulfilling the server community can be. Guild List (Short List): -Architects’ Guild -Artificers’ Guild -Brewers’ Guild -Farmers’ Guild -Merchants’ Guild -Sawyers’ Guild Architects’ Guild The Architects’ Guild exists to coordinate building efforts across the kingdom, providing both expertise and laborers for fellow citizens. It is their duty to provide the most common building blocks and decorations a build might require. They are encouraged to contract their services to other realms. Tax: 32 Coins and 64 Glowstone Dust per month Obligations: -Maintain at least 32 Large Chests of Smoothstone in the community storage for kingdom access, with reserves stockpiled in the Guild Hall. Prices of Cobblestone and Smoothstone to foreigners shall be fixed at 8c and 12c per stack, respectively. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Dwarven Pickaxes with no negative modifiers in the Guild Hall, with Small Chests dedicated to specialized versions. These are to be accessible by citizens upon request during large kingdom projects, but otherwise may be sold for profit. -Maintain at least 1 Small Chest of Dwarven Shovels with no negative modifiers in the Guild Hall, accessible by citizens upon request. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Glowstone blocks in the Guild Hall, accessible by citizens upon request. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Dwarven Glowstone Brick in the Guild Hall, accessible by citizens upon request. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of each variant of Dwarven Brick in the Guild Hall, accessible by citizens upon request. -Maintain a cache of Bronze, Silver, and Gold blocks in the Guild Hall, to be handed out as needed for the protection of build projects, as well as for making chandeliers. -Maintain at least 1 Small Chest of Hearth Blocks alongside 1 Small Chest of Sulfur Matches and Flint & Steels in the Guild Hall, accessible by citizens upon request. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of various types of doors, gates, and metal bar blocks (majority Dwarven) in the Guild Hall, accessible by citizens upon request. Artificers’ Guild The Artificers’ Guild exists to craft the finest goods of Khazad-dum, taking the treasures of the earth and working them into armor, weapons, and more. It is their duty to mine, smelt, and craft, and make their treasures available to the kingdom and any well-meaning buyers, as well as to keep stock of the armory. They are encouraged to cultivate equipment with good modifiers and gems for prospective buyers within the kingdom and among its allies. Tax: 32 Coins and 16 Dwarven Steel Ingots per month Obligations: -Maintain every armor stand in the armory with a full set of Dwarven Armor (no trims) with no negative modifiers, with a stockpile in the Guild Hall to replace losses with. Chests with specialized armor sets should be stockpiled in the Guild Hall. -Maintain at least 1 Small Chest of each type of Dwarven weapon with no negative modifiers in the armory, with a stockpile in the Guild Hall to replace losses with. Chests with specialized and high-tier weapons should be stockpiled in the Guild Hall, and only taken out in times of need or for a particularly lucrative deal with a trustworthy buyer. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Dwarven Pickaxes with no negative modifiers in the Guild Hall, with Small Chests dedicated to specialized versions. These are to be accessible by citizens upon request during large kingdom projects, but otherwise may be sold for profit. -Maintain at least 1 Small Chest of Dwarven Shovels with no negative modifiers in the Guild Hall, accessible by citizens upon request. -Maintain a stockpile of gemstones in the Guild Hall, to be used for kingdom projects and to be sold to players as profit. -Take contracts for equipment from citizens of the kingdom at a discount, while taking contracts with foreigners at a fair but profitable price. Specific prices on the wares of the Artificers’ Guild are hard to gauge and fluctuate depending on time and buyer, so are not fixed. -Grant newer citizens who are lacking in equipment access to the armory for free gear. -Grant foreigners who desire to use the Mines of Moria one-time access for the price of 100 Coins and 1 mithril ore/ingot out of any dug up. The Coin fee goes to the Guild member admitting the player, the mithril goes to the Royal Treasury. Brewers’ Guild The Brewer’s Guild exists to show off the merrier things in life, providing the alcohol and catering for the kingdom on a day to day basis and for parties and festivals. It is their duty to keep any public space with food and drink well stocked, primarily with the finest dwarven ale, meats, and pastries available, as well as to operate the taverns that dot the land. They are encouraged to be as lavish as they can in their presentations and cater feasts to be remembered. Tax: 32 Coins and 2 Barrels of Potent Dwarven Ale per month Obligations: -Maintain the Feasting Hall as well as any public space in the kingdom that needs drinks, barrels, food on plates, etc. Proper upkeep should check for empty barrels to replace with potent Dwarven Ale, load each plate with 4 food items (preferably non-kebab meats or cram, though themes and variety are fine), ensure each seat has a drinking vessel of some kind filled with potent Dwarven Ale. The room should not be messy and have plates, barrels, or drinking vessels on the floor and other places they shouldn’t be. -Provide for any feasts or other events the kingdom requires, as well as offering full catering services to foreigners for a price scaling with the level of catering desired. -Operate taverns the kingdom possesses, open up new ones open to travelers as ventures in different friendly lands (but do not claim any waypoints in the process to avoid diplomatic issues), preferably establishing them in agreement with existing build owners. -Always brew alcohol to Potent level unless a specific potency is required for something. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Dwarven Ale barrels in the Guild Hall and/or Brewery. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Vodka barrels in the Guild Hall and/or Brewery. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Mead barrels in the Guild Hall and/or Brewery. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Ale barrels in the Guild Hall and/or Brewery. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of barrels of miscellaneous alcohol of any type. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of different types of cooked meats. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of cram. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of cake-like pastries (as in the type you can place as a block). Farmers’ Guild The Farmers’ Guild exists to feed the kingdom in any way it can. It is their duty to provide food upon request for other citizens, maintain the fields and livestock pens, and keep the food storages full. They are encouraged to aid new players to the server regardless of alignment with food, and to keep the agricultural elements of the kingdom looking pleasant and productive. Taxes: 32 Coins and 3 Stacks of Wheat per month Obligations: -Maintain the functionality of all agricultural facilities in the kingdom, including farm fields and animal pens. -Maintain the food reserves in the community storage. -Maintain reserves of any food possible in the Guild Hall, both mundane and exotic. -Provide adequate food for new players of the server making their first journey across the Shire and Eriador, regardless of alignment or faction interest. -Develop pastures for herds of animals in mountain valleys of the realm to provide meat for the faction and to appear realistic based on traditional dwarven lifestyle. -Assist the Brewers’ Guild in catering functions and operate restaurants across the kingdom. -Maintain at least 4 Large Chests of cram. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of steak. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of porkchops. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of chicken. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of wheat/hay Blocks. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of corn. -Maintain at least 1 Large chest of other miscellaneous crops. -Maintain at least 1 Large chest of other miscellaneous meats. -Provide Wheat for Thatch for any kingdom building projects. Merchants’ Guild The Merchants’ Guild exists to make money for the kingdom. It is their duty to make economic ventures, grant loans, coordinate the other Guilds, and search for the trade needs of foreigners to provide information to the other Guilds and to the King. They are encouraged to be friendly and communicative to fish out opportunities for the kingdom and its Guilds and ensure trade proceeds smoothly. Taxes: 128 Coins per month Obligations: -Coordinate with the King to grant loans as needed to citizens, allies, and trustworthy players for projects that need coin to get moving. Interest should be profitable but fair, not intended to take advantage of players but also expecting to be paid back within a reasonable amount of time. Revenues to Guild member, Guild, and Royal Treasury will be determined on a case by case basis. -Coordinate with the other Guilds as well as foreigners to establish fair and reasonable trade prices while ensuring the interests of the kingdom and the dwarves as a whole. -Search for trade opportunities to open new markets for the other Guilds to fill. -Maintain a reasonable Guild coin reserve such that the Guild can ultimately operate without dipping into the Royal Treasury or any one player’s personal finances. -Make investments beneficial to the kingdom. Sawyers’ Guild The Sawyers’ Guild exists to harvest lumber. Its duty is to provide building materials for builds that need wood, export wood in bulk for profit, and help in land clearance for builds. They are encouraged to make authentic lumber camps and cultivate trees appropriate to the biome they’re in. Taxes: 32 Coins and 32 Spruce Logs per month. Obligations: -Provide wood in bulk for any kingdom projects that require it, as well as offer it for sale to foreigners. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Spruce wood varieties in the community storage, with stockpiles in the Guild Hall accessible by citizens during large projects or for sale. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Oak wood varieties in the community storage, with stockpiles in the Guild Hall accessible by citizens during large projects or for sale. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of miscellaneous wood types in the community storage, with stockpiles in the Guild Hall accessible by citizens during large projects or for sale. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Dwarven Axes and Mattocks with no negative modifiers in the Guild Hall, accessible by citizens upon request. -Assist in clearing trees from plots of land intended for building. -Clear cut the entire Dimrill Dale south and west of the Mirrormere. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of Holly leaves in the Guild Hall for decorative use during holidays. -Maintain at least 1 Large Chest of miscellaneous leaf types for decorative purposes and for sale. -Never tolerate the existence of mangled trees, especially floating trees. Gallery Screenshots of various places in the kingdom go here. Khazad-dum Great Gate.png Khazad-dum Great Gate Interior.png Khazad-dum First Hall.png Khazad-dum Hallway.png Khazad-dum Bridge.png Khazad-dum Great Hall.png Khazad-dum Forges.png Khazad-dum Barracks.png Khazad-dum Feasting Hall.png Khazad-dum Temple.png Khazad-dum Pillars.png Khazad-dum Throne Hall.png Khazad-dum Apartments.png Khazad-dum Stables.png 2016-10-12_22.14.17.png Category:Good Category:Faction Category:Dwarves Category:Kingdoms Category:Misty Mountains